


Encompassing Wings

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Settled together on the hammock, Reaper stroked over one softly feathered wing of Falist's. Both were coming down from their high, reacquainted with each other's bodies.





	Encompassing Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper belongs to Meadow (Monsthetic Amino)

Walking through the forest alone was a usual thing for Reaper. But now... he was searching for another. It had been months now, and there was finally that tugging on his mind, that little nagging thread linking him to the other.

_"Falist?"_

If the other wasn't close enough to talk, somehow, Reaper would not be happy. He was not disappointed.

_"I know._ _I'm_ _late._ _I'll_ _be home very_ _soon_ _."_

_"_ _I'm_ _not_ _at_ _home_ _. Come to me."_

There was a pause. It lasted a few minutes. Why wasn't Falist answering?

Suddenly, leaves fluttered down from the tree branches as a bright red wyvern slammed through the canopy to land not far away. Tri-coloured eyes watched Reaper before the wyvern became a man.

"Found you. You could have made it hard to find you."

An affectionate grin preceded a warm and loving kiss by both parties.

"I couldn't wait."

Reaper snuggled into Falist's body, even though he was the taller of the two, head buried into Falist's neck. Arms wrapped around the others waist, further pressing Reaper to Falist.

"To be honest, neither could I."

Kisses were laid along Reaper's neck.

"Lets get home. I've missed you in so many ways."

Falist murmured. Reaper nodded in agreement, gasping in surprise when Falist picked him up bridal style.

***

Settled together on the hammock, Reaper stroked over one softly feathered wing of Falist's. Both were coming down from their high, reacquainted with each other's bodies.

"You won't get sore, will you?"

Falist laughed.

"No. I won't, Reaper. The salve will do the trick."

When the other looked unconvinced, Falist chuckled.

"Come here."

He urged the other male right next to him and curled his wings around them both.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
